Best In Show
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Sasha enters Blitzwolfer in a dog show, but there's more to it than just a shiny trophy.


The sun was shining and the birds were chirping to happily greet the morning. At the Grant Mansion, Rachel woke up and was ready to have a splendid day with Martha. She looked down from her bunk and saw her sister Sasha still asleep.

Deciding not to wake her up, Sasha quietly got up, washed up, and dressed.

It was almost breakfast time and Sasha was still asleep. But she wouldn't be for long when her personal alarm clock came in, Blitzwolfer. He went up to Sasha's bunk and nudged her. "Wake up, Sasha. It's your turn to make breakfast."

Sasha just grunted and turned away from him, still wanting to sleep.

Blitzwolfer huffed, then he spotted Sasha's bare feet sticking out from her covers and got an idea.

Sasha's face started to smile. "Hehehehehe..." she giggled in her sleep as she felt a tickling sensation on her feet. She opened her eyes, looked down and saw the mischievous Loboan licking her feet. "Heeheeheehee! AH! Not in between the toes!" Sasha squeaked. "Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Okay! Okay! I'm up!"

Blitzwolfer stopped licking. "Thanks, Sasha." And the alien werewolf gave her a big lick on the face. Sasha wiped the drool of her face and feet and went down to make breakfast.

* * *

><p>After breakfast was done, Sasha met up with Ally and Snickers to take a walk. As they walked downtown,<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" The shrill scream of a terrified man filled the Bellwood arena. "No! No! No! And NO!"

At the same time, Sasha Jocklin and Ally Drewood were taking Ally's dog Snickers for a walk when they heard the ear-splitting scream. They watched a suited man shove out a young Asian girl holding what looked like a small dog-shaped version of Upgrade. "Come on, judge! Please?" the girl pleaded to the man.

"Ship!" the little alien blob chirped.

"No! Absolutely not!" the man retorted. "This is a competition for only the finest dogs in Bellwood. And by finest, I mean normal! Not some, some, blob of black and green slime!"

"Who's that girl?" Sasha asked out loud. "And what is she holding?"

"Julie Yamamoto and her dog Ship." Ally answered. "Ben told me that they used to date, but they broke up."

Sasha shrugged. "Well, celebrity relationships never last anyway."

A prim looking woman walked in with a perfectly pampered poodle entered the arena. "Ah, Mrs. Johnson! Good luck to you and Mr. Fluffums!" He glared back at Ship. "Now that's a real dog! You? Don't make me laugh!" He returned back to the arena.

"FINE!" Julie shouted and stormed off, outraged by injustice.

"Well, that was pretty unfair." Sasha said.

"I'll say! We should give that judge a piece of our minds!" Ally was about to march up there, but Sasha stopped her.

"Now, Ally. We shouldn't be too hasty to retaliate. And it's really not a big deal." she said. "Besides, you never see Blitzwolfer or Wildmutt entering in those silly dog shows, do you?"

"I guess so..." Ally said and they walked off. "But it's still not fair!"

* * *

><p>Sasha and Ally arrived back at the Grant Mansion. As soon as Sasha removed her shoes and came all the way in, she was pounced on from behind.<p>

"AAAAAH!" Sasha screamed when she was pinned to the floor and couldn't get up. The next thing she knew, Sasha's face was being licked by a long green tongue. "Hahahahahahaha! B-Blitzwolfer! Stahahahap! Heeheeheehee!"

She was right. It was indeed Blitzwolfer happily greeting her with wet, sloppy kisses. "Sasha," he said. "I need you to enter me in the Bellwood dog show!"

"What?!" Sasha exclaimed. "Why?!"

"Because I want to!" He grinned. "That grand prize has my name written all over it!"

Sasha frowned. "I am not entering you in a dog show! It's just plain ridiculous! And they don't allow aliens in the show. And I have a pretty good feeling they won't allow alien werewolves either!"

"Come on, Pleeease?" Blitzwolfer said, whimpering like a dog would.

Sasha turned away. "Absolutely not. Now get off me!"

"Alright," Blitzwolfer sighed. "You asked for it..."

"Huh? Asked for what?" Sasha inquired nervously.

Blitzwolfer answered her question by removing her socks and letting his tail sweep over her exposed feet.

"AH! Eheeheeheeheeheeheehee! No! Stop! Don't tickle!" Sasha laughed, trying to get away but the werewolf had her legs restrained in his clawed feet.

"You know how to make me stop." Blitzwolfer teased. "Enter me in the dog show!"

"N-NO! NEVER!" Sasha replied as she continued laughing.

"Then this calls for the big guns." Blitzwolfer nudged Sasha's shirt up with his nose and started licking her stomach. She screamed with laughter as she was tickled to pieces.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-STAHAHAHAP! OKAY! OKAY! YOU WIN! I'LL TAKE YOU! I'LL TAKE YOU! AHAHAHAHA!"

Blitzwolfer seized his ticklish onslaught. He patted Sasha on the head. "Great, now let's go win a trophy!"

* * *

><p>Later that day, the woman was about to close up sign-ups for the dog show when one last competitor came through the doors. She turned white and dropped her pen.<p>

Sasha came in with Blitzwolfer, the only thing is, Blitzwolfer wearing an ID mask to look like a normal dog. Well, except he was about the size of a Great Dane and he still had his bluish grey fur. He pretty much looked like a large grey wolfdog.

"I'd like to enter my dog please." Sasha said to the woman. She stared at Blitzwolfer for a full minute. "What kind of dog is that?"

"Uh, he's a...a crossbreed." Sasha said.

The woman knitted her brow. "Then what is he?"

"Uh...he's part wolf and part...husky."

The woman kept her brow raised. "Hm, obviously a rare breed. Very rare..." But the snobbish woman signed them up anyway. "Let me show you to the back room where the other contestants are."

As they entered, Sasha was amazed seeing so many dogs! She was practically floored by the fact that the dogs looked as groomed as their owners.

They arrived at a hallway where each of the competing dogs were laying down in personal spaces. "Here we are. Make yourselves comfortable. Your dog can relax here in this space until the shows start."

The woman left and Sasha was relieved. "Geez, what a snob! Are you sure you want to do this, Blitz?"

"Absolutely." the Loboan replied. "Why don't you get a drink or something. I'll hang around here."

"Okay." Sasha shrugged, she was getting pretty thirsty anyway. "I still have a bad feeling about this..." As Sasha went to the concession stand, she heard someone crying. She spotted a little boy holding a poster while wiping the tears from his eyes.

Sasha went up to the boy. "What's wrong, sweetie? Are you lost?"

"No, my doggie's lost." The boy showed her the poster. It was a poster about his missing Dalmatian, Freckles. "He was stolen off his leash a few days ago. I came here to see if someone saw him here, but they couldn't find him!"

The boy started crying again. Sasha rubbed his back to calm him down. "Don't be sad, I'm sure you'll find him. Do you remember what the thief looked like?"

"No, he moved so fast I couldn't get a good look at him!"

"Well, don't worry! Blitzwolfer and I will find him!" Sasha told him. "Uh, he's my dog...sort of."

Meanwhile, Blitzwolfer was sniffing around as if he was looking for something. Just then, he picked up the scent of someone suspicious. He went around the corner and spotted a man in a uniform of some kind. He saw Blitzwolfer and smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant smile.

"Ah! Here, boy! Have a dog biscuit. It's on me." He took out a dog treat and shoved it down the alien wolf's throat. Blitzwolfer growled in annoyance. Then the man grabbed him by the collar and hooked a leash on him. "Surprise! You're coming with me, poochie!"

"I don't think so." Blitzwolfer said, standing on his hind legs. The man gasped and dropped the leash, backing away from Blitzwolfer.

"Well, look at that."

The man turned around and saw Sasha leaning against the wall. He looked back at Blitzwolfer. "W-What kind of dog is this?!"

"Look, pal. To you, he may seem like just another man's best friend." Sasha said. "But in reality, he's..."

Blitzwolfer took off his ID mask and revealed his true form. **"ARROOOOOOOOO!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the man screamed in horror. He ran for his life as Blitzwolfer chased him.

The dog-napper ran though the arena with Blitzwolfer right on his tail. The dogs and their owners jumped back in alarm and fright.

"Get that thing away from me!" the man shouted. He ran out the doors, right into the hands of waiting Plumbers surrounding him. Rook laid the cuffs on him and took him away.

Blitzwolfer grinned on a job well done, Sasha came outside to join him. "So, this is the real reason why you wanted to enter the dog show?" she asked, surprised of this turnout.

"Yep. This guy's really a dog catcher stealing other people's dogs and selling them off to unsuspecting suckers." the Loboan explained. "We've been after this guy for weeks."

After the arrest, the dogs were reunited with their owners and the dog show was back on track, now with new contestants. With everything back in order, Sasha hopped on Blitzwolfer's back and were about to leave until someone stopped them. "Wait up, lady!"

They turned around and saw the little boy with his dog, Freckles. His mother walked beside them holding the dog show trophy in her hand. Sasha began to panic, afraid of the boy's reaction to Blitzwolfer.

But Blitzwolfer just smiled at the little boy. "Hey, Joey."

"How's it going?" the boy named Joey greeted back.

Sasha's jaw dropped. These two knew each other?!

The werewolf turned to Sasha. "His mother runs the pet groomer's I go to." he explained. "He and his mother can keep a secret. So, I take it the show went well?"

"Better than ever." Joey's mother said. "And even though we won, I think this truly belongs to you." She handed the trophy over to Sasha, who was quite dumbfounded.

"The trophy? We can't take this! You guys won the show fair and square!" Sasha responded.

"But we wouldn't have won if it weren't for you and Blitzwolfer." Joey said.

"And even though you're an alien, Blitzwolfer, you really are the best in show." said Joey's mom.

Sasha smiled and petted her blushing Loboan friend on the head. "Yeah, he definitely is." She started scratching him on his neck, he sighed in gratitude then started panting, rolling over as Sasha began scratching his tummy. "That's right! Good boy! Who's a good doggy woggie? Yes, you are! Yes, you are!"

Blitzwolfer responded by cuddling up to his human friend and licking her face. Even though he's an alien werewolf, Blitzwolfer was the best dog a human could ask for.


End file.
